Bulma's Not So Lonely Night
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: What do you get when you combine a lonely Bulma, a phone, and a very naughty idea? One hell of a public service announcement! (BulmaxVegeta one shot)


**A/N: Since I have never seen a text-based fic before, I decided this would be a funny thing to try. Now if only I could get Bulma's number…**

It was another boring night at the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma sat alone in her bed, looking up at the fan spinning above her head. She was completely naked, but for some reason she had no man to pleasure her, well she did, but he was too busy training again! This was the fifth night this week that she'd spent alone! She was really getting sick and tired of it; there had to be a way to get her man's attention. A mischievous smile crossed her features as she had an idea.

Pulling out her cell phone she decided it was high time she had a little fun with the Prince. He hadn't been very attentive lately. She sighed. Ever since Trunks was born, he'd be more aloof that usual, which really was something considering how he was normally. She surmised that maybe her body wasn't as attractive to him now as it was when they had spent that first sweaty night together in the very bed she was now laying in.

"I wonder…" Being insecure about her appearance after having a kid was common enough in women, she knew that, but for Vegeta to think so too? No way! Standing up to face her full-length mirror, she ran her hands down her curvy form. While the pregnancy had caused her to put on weight, she had managed to work most of it off as of late, not only that, but her breasts had grown considerably since Trunks was born, the fleshy globes becoming filled with milk. "They've got to have gone up at least a cup size." She hefted them in her hands, their weight giving her an idea.

Scrolling through her contacts, she soon found the picture of her beloved Prince, his contact photo being a chimp with a crown on its head. _This is going to be fun…_

Over on the far side of the building, Vegeta was busy training, trying to get the image of the obscene woman out of his head. Ever since she had, had the boy, her body had seemed more intoxicating than ever! Her round curves being further accentuated by the new weight. Not to mention all the exercising she had been doing lately. Kami! If he had to watch her bounce around in that tiny leotard of hers for one more second, he was going to bend her over and bang her on the kitchen table in front of her Mother or Father or whoever else watching!

"Bzzzzz!"

"What was that?" He turned to face the shaking object on the floor.

"Bzzzzz! Bzzzzzz!"

"Of course it's that ridiculous phone thing the woman got me!" He yelled as he approached the vibrating object.

Opening it up, he was further annoyed to see the woman's face on the screen, a flowery picture of herself that she had installed when she gave him the device. He never was one for decorating.

Looking at the screen, he saw her text plastered across the top. "Obnoxious woman…" He muttered as he typed in his response.

Bulma: Hi! Honey!

Vegeta: WHAT?!

Bulma: U r really cranky for a lucky man.

Vegeta: Why am I lucky?

Bulma: :(

Vegeta: WHAT

Bulma: U have me…don't u?

Vegeta sighed as he held the phone to his temple. "Why are you testing me tonight?"

Vegeta: Ya I do.

Bulma: :)

Vegeta: Okay. We done now?

Bulma looked at Vegeta's plain texts with a sigh. "He really isn't that good at this; is he?" An idea suddenly popping into her head, she turned her phone to "vibrate", sticking the small device next to her shaved mound.

Bulma: U like sexting, Veggy?

"The fuck?" Vegeta looked at the phone. "Since when has she been calling me Veggy? Stupid woman!" He started typing angrily into the phone.

"Ohh!" Bulma gasped as his first response came through, the phone vibrating next to her heated core, sending shockwaves throughout her body. "Oh, this is per—FECT!" She screamed as the next message came through, followed by another.

Vegeta: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME THAT?!

Vegeta: HUH? I AM ASKING YOU A QUESTION!

Vegeta: NO! I AM DEMANDING AN ANSWER!

Bulma was far too busy to answer now. She couldn't even see the phone's screen as she rolled around on her bed, the lucky device vibrating against her slick pussy, eliciting moan after moan from her. "This is…the best idea…I've ever had…"

A couple of minutes passed by, Bulma could feel her body cooling down when suddenly another series of messages arrived, sending the bluennette reeling in pleasure.

Vegeta: WHY

Vegeta: ARE

Vegeta: YOU

Vegeta: NOT

Vegeta: ANSWERING!

The last message pushed the young woman over the edge, the vibrations from her phone carrying her to a much needed climax. "AAhhhhhooooh!" Panting, she sat up in the bed, reading through Vegeta's angry messages with a grin. "This outta shake him up!" She smirked.

Bulma: ;)

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Bulma: Have u ever sexted before?

Vegeta: The fuck is that? Because if that is sex with a phone I'm not doing that!

Bulma: Well I just did ;)

Bulma: And u made me do it. Thx for the fun, hun 3

Vegeta was flabbergasted as he looked at the screen. "What did I make her do?" He hurriedly typed out his reply, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

Vegeta: What is sexting? Tell me!

Bulma: Maybe I should just show u? ;p

Vegeta: Hurry up then! I need to get back to training!

Bulma: XD

"Gotcha!" Bulma shot out of her bed like a rocket. Turning on her bedroom light, she stood facing her full body mirror.

"If this doesn't bring him up here; nothing will!" Posing very provocatively, Bulma held the phone up to take a picture of her entire body. With one eye winking, she stuck her tongue out at the camera, being sure to hold up one large breast with her free hand, while her legs were parted enough to fully display the results of her orgasm. "There!" The girl was certain the picture showed everything she had to offer.

After taking the picture, Bulma lied back down on her bed, quickly typing a message to go along with her saucy pic. "I'm a dirty girl…is there a man strong enough to clean me up?"

"Perfect!" Bulma cheered, entering the caption under her pic. Running her slippery wet finger along her contacts, she found Vegeta's name. "And…send!" She pressed the button, a message popping up on the screen moments later said. "Message sent to 15 contacts".

"Wait…what…?" Her mouth hanging open, Bulma's cheeks turned blue as suddenly a long stream of heart-filled messages started popping up on her screen.

Yamcha: Hell, yeah babe! I knew you'd come back to the Yamster! OMW!

Roshi: Want to finish what we started back on the beach, heh? I'll be right there!

Goku: Wow, Bulma! You've really grown! How did you get them so big? I bet Chichi would love to find out!

Piccolo: Why don't you take a bath then?

Future Trunks: …..mother.

Looking up from her phone Bulma stared at herself in the mirror, her nude form staring right back at her. "Aaaaaaand my life is over."

**A/N: I've been batting this around in my head for a bit. Makes as a good cool-down fic for a busy week. There are still 10 more contacts out there! Would you like to be one? Let me know how my text-fic turned out with a REVIEW!**


End file.
